


Rapture and Solace [Podfic]

by Aboutnothingness (Thesherlockholmes)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: (gift fic of a gift fic), Acceptance, Cats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Death, Gift Fic, HIV/AIDS, Introspection, Love, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Tags from the work:, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesherlockholmes/pseuds/Aboutnothingness
Summary: Oh, but how he haslived.How he has laughed and cried and screamed his heart out for the entire world to hear.How soon he would do it all over again.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Rapture and Solace [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nastally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rapture and Solace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621626) by [nastally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally). 



Download: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3i3byqv838k6ij5/Rapture%20and%20Solace%20final.mp3?dl=0)

[Aboutnothingness](https://soundcloud.com/user-408166685) · [Rapture And Solace](https://soundcloud.com/user-408166685/rapture-and-solace)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Nastally for writing such a beautiful story, and for helping with the music! 
> 
> Music: Zebulon by Rufus Wainwright


End file.
